


100% Not Gay

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Best of Collection [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Zayn, Come Eating, F/M, Gay Sex, Liam won't admit he's gay, M/M, Masturbation, Riding, Sexual Identity, Smut, Sophiam is v little and mostly ignored :(, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one is in honor of Liam's monthly pissy fest!</p><p>Based on his tweet from 21 Sept 14</p>
            </blockquote>





	100% Not Gay

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of my Best Of Collection from Volume I and II!! Newly beta'd and posted with seperate tags and such so it's easy to find and easy to read. You're welcome :)
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

One hundred percent not gay. Who the fuck is he kidding? That's not what he said last week when Sophia was half way across the world. 

Zayn read the tweet again and actually laughed out loud. Louis looked over, confused as to what was so funny. 

"Nothing. Just found something on Twitter that made me laugh."

Liam thinks he's not gay? We'll see if he still thinks so tomorrow morning. 

***

"Li, please come over. It's two doors down. Just for a minute."

"I'm sorta busy right now, Zayn. Can it wait?"

Sort of busy. Zayn knew what Liam was trying to say without saying it. Right now Sophia was probably wearing one of the many 'only-for-private' outfits Liam has bought her, prancing around the room for him. 

"No. I need you to come over now, Li," Zayn pleaded. 

There was a shuffling sound and Zayn heard Liam sigh, "Soph, get off. I have to go." 

"What? Why?" Sophia asked, offended. 

"I don't know. Zayn said he needs me."

"Really, Liam? Zayn? Don't you dare leave me to go to him."

"Zayn, I'll be right over. Whatever it is, you better make it quick."

"I don't know, Li. It might take a while," Zayn said and hung up. He was still angry, but he couldn't help but smile at the fact that Liam was leaving his room with Sophia, during a lap dance probably, to come to his room. Zayn was already in his pajamas, aka joggers and a vest. He pulled off the vest and threw it in the top drawer of his dresser. 

A minute later there was a soft knock. Like maybe Liam was hoping Zayn wouldn't hear it. He did though and went to answer the door. Liam was clad in joggers as well but he had a black tee shirt on. Liam didn't even greet him, he just pushed past him and sat on the edge of the bed. 

"What is it, Zayn?"

Zayn took a deep breath, before turning around, to calm his anger. He walked over to the bed and put one hand on Liam's shoulder and the other on his own stomach just above his pants. 

"What-" Liam broke off when Zayn dipped his hand inside his own boxers and started to massage himself. Zayn's eyes fluttered closed as he kept moving his hand up and down his shaft. 

"What are you doing?" Liam said again, but this time it was less forceful and more strangled. 

"I'm getting hard so fast with you watching, Li," Zayn spoke with a gasp. It was true. Zayn's pants were tented now and his hand was moving quicker. "Do you want to feel me? So warm and hard."

Liam audibly swallowed and Zayn felt a hand on his thigh. He opened his eyes and looked down at Liam, who was looking up at him. 

"I asked if you wanted to touch my cock, Liam," Zayn repeated indignantly. 

Liam looked from Zayn to his cock in his pants and paused. But only for second, and then he was pulling Zayn's bottoms to the floor. His cock bounced up right next to Liam's face and he looked like he was going to stick his tongue out and taste. Instead he kissed Zayn's hip and took his cock in his hand. 

"Ugh, Liam," Zayn groaned. Liam gripped tighter and started to pull. His movements were stilted and hesitant though. "Feels so good, Li," Zayn said trying to get him to loosen up. 

Liam grabbed onto Zayn's thin hip and dug his nails in. Zayn tried not to buck, but failed. Liam's hand faltered and his grip loosened. He locked eyes with Zayn and the darker boy knew what he was going to say. 

"Zayn, I promised-"

"It hurt, you know," Zayn interrupted. 

Liam still didn't let go of Zayn's dick. "What did?"

"I'm one hundred percent not gay?" Zayn mocked. 

Liam shook his head. "I'm not. I know I'm not," but even as he said the words his hand started moving on Zayn again. "I don't know what-I just, I need you to feel good."

"I do. It feels so good, Li."

Liam shocked Zayn by surging forward and wrapping his lips around Zayn's cock. Zayn let out a quick gasp and thrusted into Liam's mouth. 

Liam didn't even falter, but moved his mouth further down Zayn's shaft. He bobbed his head expertly up and down. Zayn couldn't believe Liam was so talented now. Liam had never been with a guy before Zayn and they only started hooking up a year or so ago. But Liam quickly became Zayn's favorite lover ever. He was eager and loved to try things that people who were comfortable in their sexuality never thought to do. Zayn wound his fingers in Liam's hair and guided him into a rhythm. Liam let go of his cock in favor of taking hold of his other hip. He opened his mouth wider and let Zayn take control. Zayn stepped even closer and brought Liam's nose to his stomach. 

Liam breathed heavier through his nose and his throat pulsed against Zayn's tip. "Fuck, Liam, hold on. Wait, I'm gonna come," he said as he pulled Liam off his cock. Liam was reluctant to pull away and he pursed his lips tightly as Zayn pulled out making Zayn growl. "Jesus, Liam." Liam smirked up at him through his lashes. Zayn tried to contain his smile as he pushed Liam back to the bed. 

Liam scooted back so he was in the middle of the mattress. He lifted his hips and shimmied out of his joggers and boxers. They collected around his ankles and Zayn pulled them onto the floor. Liam was so hard. The red tip of his cock had slipped under the hem of his shirt and Zayn saw a small, glistening wet spot start to form. 

Zayn climbed onto the bed and straddled Liam's hips. He tucked his fingers under his shirt and ran his hands slowly, inch my inch, up Liam's stomach. His abs flexed under the attention and Liam's eyes shut softly. When his shirt was bunched up under his arms, Zayn bent down and kissed between his pecs. Then he continued down the middle of his chest and to his abs. As he reached his lower stomach, Zayn bit down on the flesh and pulled it into his mouth. He sucked until he was sure he'd leave a mark. 

Mine.

"Zayn, please," Liam almost whispered. 

"What do you want?" Zayn tempted. Liam shook his head. "I want you to say it, Liam." Zayn moved up and turned Liam's head to look at him. "Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."

"I want, I, fuck Zayn, I want you to ride me." Liam sighed heavily when he finally got it out. 

Zayn nodded approvingly and pulled Liam's shirt off. He threw it off the bed somewhere and leaned in to lick up the shell of Liam's ear. "Then ride you is what I'll do," Zayn promised quietly. Liam groaned and gripped Zayn's thighs. "Do you want to open me up or do you want to watch me do it?"

Liam released a louder groan at Zayn's words and bucked up against Zayn's ass. "I want to. Let me."

"You want your fingers inside me?"

"Fuck, yes." Liam's head fell to the side and his mouth was open, panting. 

Zayn took the opportunity to kiss along Liam's neck. He laced the vein there with licks and nibbles. While Zayn was focused on Liam's smooth skin, Liam was reaching for something. 

When he reached enough to pull his neck away Zayn whispered, "Where are you going?"

"I need lube and a condom, but I didn't, um, I didn't want you to stop."

Zayn's face was full of fond he was sure."I'll get it." Zayn slid halfway off Liam, bumping their cocks in the process, making them both moan. Zayn grabbed his small bag on the nightstand that Liam had been reaching for and pulled out what he needed. 

He brought them back and placed them by Liam's head. Liam immediately grabbed the lube and opened it. He had two fingers slick and warm in seconds. Zayn was once again proud of how far Liam had come. Liam traced the edge of his hand down Zayn's back to his crack. He wedged his pointer finger between Zayn's cheeks to his hole. Liam circled it lightly, making Zayn shudder against him. 

Liam smiled and kissed the corner of Zayn's mouth. "So pretty."

Zayn hid his face in Liam's neck. "Shut up."

"I mean it, Zayn. If you only knew how beautiful you are. You can't understand what you do to me."

Zayn kissed Liam's collarbone. "Tell me."

Liam nuzzled his hair. "Tell you what?"

"What I do to you."

Liam bucked slightly thinking about it. "I always, shit Zayn, I always want you. When we're in interviews, on stage-"

"When you're with her?"

Liam tensed and accidentally pushed the tip of his finger into Zayn's hole. Zayn pushed down onto Liam rubbing their hard cocks together again. 

"Ugh! Yes, Zayn, when I'm with her I think about you." Liam gave up pleasantries and pushed his whole finger into Zayn. 

Zayn arched back and ground down hard. Liam pushed up and they trapped their dicks between them before thrusting so they were rubbing back and forth, catching each other's heads every once in a while. 

"When you're with her," Zayn continued for him. "When you've got your dick inside her wet pussy do you wish she was tighter like me?" Liam added a second finger and pushed them in and out harshly. "Do you crave to turn her over and fuck her from behind?"

"Fuck you, Zayn," Liam breathed. 

"Almost, babe. Just open me up a little bit more." Zayn responded cheekily. Liam doubled his efforts and pulled on Zayn's rim, stretching him open. 

A resigned huff left Liam's lips. "Sometimes, if I really need you, but Sophia is here," Liam choked out, "I ask for the room next to yours hoping you'll wank or something and I can hear you."

Zayn gripped Liam's short hair and pulled his head back. "You filthy fuck."

"It's not my fault." Liam started searching for Zayn's prostate. "You do that to me." He found it and Zayn tensed, squeezing Liam's thighs with his own. 

"I'll remember that. Next time I know you're next door I'll be sure to give you a good show." Liam shoved his fingers in deep at the promise and hit Zayn's prostate hard. "Shit, Liam, get inside me now." Zayn started moving up to straddle Liam and Liam gave one more hard jab to his bundle of nerves for good measure. 

Zayn was leaking onto Liam's stomach while he reached underneath himself and lined up his hole. He started to lower down slowly. He only got a couple inches down when Liam grabbed his hips and shoved up into him in one fluent move. Zayn cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. 

"You don't get to tease anymore. I gave you what you want. I admitted that I'm definitely gay. That I love your tight hole. Love seeing your beautiful, tan cock bounce when you ride me." Liam thrusted up again. "So now I get to have you."

Zayn put his hands on Liam's forearms that rested on his thighs and clenched around Liam's prick. "Take me."

With that Liam assaulted Zayn's perfect hole tirelessly. Hit after hit to his sensitive prostate. Liam pressing against his warm, velvet walls. Zayn was reduced to a writhing mess. Liam was leaving bruises for sure where he had a hold on Zayn's waist, moving him down with every thrust up. 

"Yes, Li, fuck. Harder. Please!"

Liam dug his heels deeper into the bed and nailed Zayn harder. The smaller boy was letting breathy ahs go with every thrust. Liam delivered a couple more well-aimed thrusts to Zayn's abused spot and he came hard, covering their stomachs and up to Liam's chest. 

He kept pushing in and Zayn's cock kept pulsing with hot, white liquid. Zayn was getting tighter the longer he was pushed into sensitivity. When Zayn clenched hard in pain Liam came until it was leaking out of Zayn's hole and back down his cock. Not wanting to really hurt Zayn, Liam pulled out as soon as he was finished. 

Zayn's sweaty forehead fell to Liam's chest. "I didn't realized until I felt you come inside me that we didn't use the condom." Zayn giggled at the mistake. 

"Good," Liam laughed, too. "I fucked you so hard you're probably pregnant with my beautiful baby by now."

"Possessive."

"Daddy."

Zayn barked a laugh at that and snuggled on top of Liam.

"Really though, and I can feel your come on my leg and I need a shower."

Liam reached over Zayn to his hole and gathered some of the sticky mess. He brought it to Zayn's lips and the thin boy opened obediently. 

"Let's go clean up," Liam suggested.

Zayn huffed and lifted himself off Liam's warm chest. He didn't wait for Liam and sauntered off, limping noticeably, to the bathroom. 

Liam watched him go as he ran his tongue over his kiss-bitten lips. "Shit, I'm so gay."

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first one shot I ever posted. Good times. And it turned out to be a fave. Whoop!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
